


Prom Night

by rickyshat



Category: high school musical the musical the series
Genre: Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickyshat/pseuds/rickyshat
Summary: The day of prom...One day where he hopefully could get his mind off of Gina and direct all of his attention on his girlfriend. To be honestly truthful ever since Gina has been back Ricky couldn’t keep his mind off of her. He thought he closed his mind from her since she had to move, but Ashlyn took care of that for him.
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Prom Night Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably have multiple parts seeing how I go about it

The day of prom...

One day where he hopefully could get his mind off of Gina and direct all of his attention on his girlfriend. To be honestly truthful ever since Gina has been back Ricky couldn’t keep his mind off of her. He thought he closed his mind from her since she had to move, but Ashlyn took care of that for him. 

Seeing her in the halls, outside as she waited for Ashlyn and Ej after rehearsal, even in the lunchroom. Ricky thought he was keeping it low but Big Red being Big Red, he figured it out quickly. 

And of course being the good friend Big Red is he obviously told Ricky to break things off with Nini, but he just... couldn’t. He still loved Nini, so much, but it was different with Gina and he knew it. He just couldn’t break Nini’s heart again, he couldn’t. 

So tonight he would be the best boyfriend possible and make this the best night ever for Nini. And lucky for him Gina was a sophomore so it was going to be easy for Ricky to keep his head on straight for the night as she wouldn’t be a factor. 

“You ready,” Ricky heard, a voice he knew was Big Red’s as his foot steps resounded all the way until he was standing in front of the red head. 

“You know I could have drove myself right,” Ricky said straightening up his black tie as he wore a simple black and white two piece for the night.

“I know but this is our first prom we should arrive together girlfriend or not,” Big Red responded grabbing Ricky by the shoulders as he shook him lightly both now looking into the stand up mirror near his dresser.

“Okay but if Ashlyn’s pissed it’s all your fault not mine,” Ricky said turning to the red head while poking him in the chest as he wore a red suit that slightly clashed with his hair.

“The only thing she’s going to be pissed about is if we arrive late now come on,” Big Red said pushing his friends finger away from him as he practically skipped his way down the stairs to the front door.

“Hey it takes a while to look this good okay,” Ricky yelled as he grab Nini’s corsage off his dresser following behind Big Red as they got closer and closer to the best night of their life.

~

“Alright we’re here, this place looks amazing on the outside,” Big Red announced as he pulled into a park on the side of the school as he surveyed the lights on the side.

“Yeah they really went all out,” Ricky agreed as he too looked at the assortment of beaming lights.

“Looking to the right of him Ricky looked up to see the one and only Nini, she must have seen them pull up. 

Nini wore a dark blue dress to correspond with Ricky’s suit as the bottom went to the top of her knees puffing out, a black purse hanging off her shoulder.

Ricky was amazed, she looked stunning, her hair bone straight as she smiled brightly waiting for him to step out of the vehicle. 

Quickly realizing he was still seated in the car he opened the car door as Nini took a step back to allow him to get out.

“You look... wow I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting,” Ricky rushed out as he grabbed Nini into a strong embrace kissing her cheek, she smelled like strawberries.

“You’re completely fine I know you and Big Red have this whole pact, I haven’t been out here long,” Nini responded as she leaned back to kiss Ricky on his lips.

As Ricky looked at her he realized her corsage was still in the car.

“Hold on I have something for you,” Ricky whispered lowly as he turned around to open the car door grabbing the black flower from the console. 

Closing the car door Ricky turned to Nini as she blushed slightly handing her wrist towards him as he slid it on with ease.

“Ricky,” Ashlyn screamed as Ricky jolted his head toward the sudden noise as the hyper girl practically ran to the curly headed boy as she squeezed him almost breaking his bones in the process, at least that what Ricky felt like was happening.

“Hey Ashlyn,” Ricky grunted out as his cheeks were practically molded together, he never knew she was this strong.

“I can’t believe this happening,” Ashlyn rang out as she finally freed herself from Ricky as her red gown slightly graced the ground. 

Looking around Ricky wondered where Ej was, it did look like Ashlyn just arrived so where was he ?

“Hey Ashlyn where’s your knuckle headed brother at,” Ricky rang out interrupting her and Nini’s prolonged hug. 

“Ohhh..uhhh,” Ashlyn nervously said as she backed way from Nini to look towards Ricky as Big Red stood next to him “he dropped me off a few minutes ago he knew I didn’t want to be late he’s picking someone else up,” the girl finished as she nodded her head up and down as she hurriedly grabbed her date and headed in route to the front of the school.

“That was weird,” Nini spoke up as she grabbed onto Ricky’s arm walking with him to follow the other couple inside. 

As Ricky and Nini both stepped into the building there were lights and decorations leading all the way to the opening of where there dance was being held also into the courtyard where the lights almost looked like lightning bugs. The couple looked on as if they never seen anything more beautiful, this was really a step up from homecoming. The yellow beaming lights with the light blue accents and as soon as you step onto the dance floor various sparkles adorning the ground as tables and chairs sat alongside the outskirts of the room. It was magical. 

Making sure that this night was the best Nini has ever had as soon as they stepped into the room he sprang up to go get her a drink from the punch bowl. 

“Why are you so jumpy,” Nini asked as she let out a breathy laugh as her eyes squinted just a little as she looked at the boy in front of her.

“I’m not jumpy I’m just excited for the night, be right back with your punch babe,” Ricky rang out quickly as he gave Nini a quick kiss on the cheek as she hesitantly went into the direction of where Kourtney was sitting with her date.

Just as Ricky was grabbing a cup from the plethora of plastic like glasses murmurs surrounded the spacious venue. 

“Oh my god I didn’t know Ej Caswell could clean up that well,” Ricky heard someone whisper out close to him. Hearing this Ricky let out a displeased sigh as the jock must have just arrived to the scene. He never knew what people saw in him, despite squashing their “beef” Ricky wasn’t all the way sold on Ej but he was just with his girlfriend a couple of months ago to be fair. 

As Ricky grabbed onto the cup he decided to look at what kind of date Ej brung with him this time. Surveying the lit place he spotted the boy quickly, he sported an all black suit just like Ricky but his was slightly studded all around matching his shoes. He didn’t look half bad Ricky thought but where was his date. 

Craning his neck a little more to see the person in front of Ashlyn he recognized the girls feet first. Black sparkling heels that sort of matched Ejs. Traveling up he saw smooth caramel legs, no marks in sight, he traveled further. The bottom of her dress touching the middle of her knees it too looked like diamonds were gracing every part of it as it basically shined more than anything in the room.

Who was this girl ? 

Ricky finally reached the bottom of her neck, no jewelry. Ashlyn slowly moved her body to the side and her face popped into Ricky’s eyesight. 

Curly hair wild and free, out more than he’s ever seen before, slight makeup that Ricky couldn’t even see she had on from this far away as her lips shined and a smile broke out on her face; the laughter he could hear from the distance snapping Ricky out of his trance as she punched Ej in the arm as he laughed wildly too.

Ricky dropped the cup he was gripping on for dear life as reality hit him like a truck. 

Gina.

Gina, she was here.

She wasn’t suppose,

To be here.

Not tonight.

He was angry, upset, surprised, glad, awestruck, amazed, all of the feelings in the damn book and he felt it right then and there. 

As his face contoured into a plethora of emotions Ricky blinked a couple more times before he saw that Gina was looking straight at him. As her face turned up into a smile she waved towards Ricky as her hair moved with every motion. 

Rather than waving back Ricky took small steps leading to the direction of where his baddest of dreams were standing. 

Getting closer and closer Ricky had so many questions;

Why was she here ? What was she doing here with Ej ? Why did she look better than anyone in here ? Why did she have to make his heart stop whenever she spoke, walked, existed. 

Before Ricky knew it he was standing in front of Gina, Ej, Ashlyn, and Big Red. Upon entering the little circle Big Red’s eyes practically flew out of his head at the scene before him. As soon as Gina and Ej arrived into the room he knew this night was about to go to shit for his best friend. Being here with the wrong girl would do that to you. 

Ashlyn realized the same thing, she knew Gina was coming with Ej, all three of them decided to bring Gina along despite Gina protesting that this was Ej’s last prom and he should go with someone special. Ej wanted Gina to experience this with all of the things happening lately, he knew it was the right thing to do. 

“Hey Ricky,” Gina said happily as she was the one to speak up first. No doubt that she still had some lingering feelings for Ricky she’s had them since homecoming but now that he was with Nini she’ll never ever voice them. 

“Hey...” Ricky lingered on a bit as he took a quick look over Gina’s dress, it stuck to her like glue he thought as he finished, “gina, hey what’s up ?” 

As soon as Ricky finished Ej couldn’t help but to chuckle under his breath at the situation. The jock wasn’t a dumbass by far he knew something was up. 

“So what brung you to prom,” Ricky questioned as he took his eyes off of Gina for a second to glance at Ej as he heard a noise coming from his way.

“Well Ashlyn and Ej didn’t want me to sit at home alone so they both insisted that I go and for Ej to take me,” Gina said proudly as she bumped shoulders with the boy next to her as he bumped back laughing. 

Ashlyn smiles at the two in front of her, she was so glad that they became good friends after everything; Ej was a good person and she was glad Gina finally saw that. 

“Come on Red I’m ready to dance I’ve been still for too long,” Ashlyn spoke up as she grabbed Big Red’s hand and started to pull him to the dance floor, “don’t sit around all night Gina get on that dance floor and show everybody in here how it’s done okay,” Ashlyn finally said as she looked towards Gina as she nodded and smiled.

Ricky froze up at the thought of Gina going on the dance floor. If anything can stop him right in his tracks it was Gina’s dancing. Hell you were a fool to even think for once that you would top the curly head in any dance battle and everyone in this school knew it. But what caught Ricky’s eyes when she danced was her movement, the way her body curved, how her legs itself could put you in a trance, and even the pure concentration adorned on her face made you think things. And if she graced the dance floor tonight, Ricky was done for.

“You want anything to drink,” Ej asked snapping Ricky from his thoughts as he looked towards their way again as Gina responded,

“Actually yes thank you Ej,” 

“Promise not to pour it on my head again,” Ej said as he held his pinky out towards Gina as he tried to hold in a laugh.

Gina shook her head as she laughed as she raised her pinky towards Ej as they connected “I promise now go.” 

Once Ej was out of the perimeter Ricky took this chance for him to speak. 

“You look amazing Gina,” Ricky blurted out as Gina started to pull out her chair to sit down for the first time tonight. She came to a sudden halt as she raised her head to look at the boy in front of her. 

As she stared for a couple of more seconds Gina’s smile turned into a slight smirk, “Thank you Ricky.”

As she took her seat she reached into her hair to flip it to the other side. 

It was a slight movement but Ricky took a sharp intake of breath as she smirked and sat down. 

This was going to be a shit show.


	2. Prom Night Pt. 2

"Shouldn't you be with your date right now," Gina spoke straightening out her dress as she got comfortable in her seat. 

The compliment that he threw at her was nice of course, but she wasn't here to start drama or re-create an Austin and Ally prom night episode. As long as Ricky was far away from her she could stop thinking about the what if's of the night.

"Oh shit," Ricky muttered lowly as he wouldn't dare turn his head in the direction of where Nini was posted. He was suppose to get her a drink nearly 15 minutes ago. Until his best mistake walked in the room and detoured his plans for the night. 

Without another word Ricky left from the table as Gina let out a small laugh that she tried to cover up with a cough but seeing Ricky snap his head toward her way she knew it didn't work. 

As Ricky slowly approached the punch and snack table he saw Ej and Carlos whispering about something before they abruptly stopped upon his presence. 

"Hey, Ricky can I ask you something," Ej spoke up as he had two cups in his hand filled with red juice turning to the curly headed boy as Carlos swiftly fled from the scene.

"What is it Ej," Ricky responded as he grabbed a cup and begin to pour the red liquid.

"Do you really love Nini as much as you say you do," Ej whispered towards him.

Ricky quickly snapped his head towards the jock as the liquid was still pouring despite the cup being almost full. 

Before Ricky and Ej knew red juice begin dripping on the floor as Ricky jumped to grab a napkin. 

"Yes I love Nini as much as I say I do why the fuck would you ask me something like that," Ricky snapped lowly as he crouched on the ground to clean up the residue.

"Well for one the cup you crushed when me and Gina came in is still on the ground right there," Ej started to say as he pointed to the back of him as the cup still laid sprawled on the floor, "secondly you left your date alone for," Ej said glancing at the watch on his wrist, "for 20 minutes now and counting, so you want to explain something to me or keep lying to yourself and me, I'm not fucking stupid Ricky," 

As Ej finished his reasoning Ricky just sat crouched on the ground as he shook his head lightly at the situation at hand. 

"Look," Ricky started as he stood up slowly placing the damp napkin on the table looking to the boy in front of him "i love Nini I promise you I do-"

"But you love Gina more, in a different way," Ej explained as he interrupted Ricky's train of thought, basically finishing it.

As the truth hit him harder then ever Ricky shook his head up and down in response.

"You're so fucking dumb you know that, if you ruin Gina's night it's your ass," Ej responded harshly still whispering as he pointed his way drink still in hand as he walked away heading to where Gina was seated. 

Ricky stood stunned, it wasn't like Ricky was planning on ruining Gina's night if anything she's the one who just ruined his without her knowing. He had a perfect plan, a planned night with his girlfriend; to make this the night of her life and now it was ruined no matter how hard he tried he knew he was going to mess this up. 

Emptying some of the juice that was brimming the cup he slowly trotted towards Nini's way.

"About time," Nini muttered as she grabbed the blue cup from Ricky's grasp quickly as Kourtney just shook her head in response. 

"Sorry for the wait baby," Ricky spoke up as he lowly muttered as well. 

The tension was way too thick to cut with a knife for at least 5 minutes before the song of the night came flooding through the speakers. 

"Oh shit," Ricky spat lowly under his breath as the melody of Ariana Grande's Almost Is Never Enough began to play. 

I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right,  
But that's a lie, that's a lie  
And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show  
'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Ricky immediately closed his eyes shut on impact, he couldn't, he wouldn't look over there. 

Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each others arms

He felt lingering eyes on him. He knew Gina was looking his way, I mean how couldn't she be. He remembered the exact day, time, moment him and Gina listened to this song in her bedroom after they took a break after practicing for the musical. Gina called it her "feels" playlist as she was showing Ricky her numerous albums of songs. Realizing Ricky never heard the song by the pop queen herself he nearly begged Gina to play it as she sat going through her head at all the times she played this very song. Knowing Ricky wouldn't give up until she did, she played the full song to Ricky as he was sitting right next to her on a swivel chair. As the song played and Ricky mouthed every word and lyric through his head, his thoughts wandered.

Gina wouldn't even dare to look Ricky in the eyes at that moment, if she did she would crumble right then and there. And as an expert in the course of Gina Porter; he knew she couldn't face something that was sitting right next to her. All of the almost and nevers made Ricky's heart break into quarters every time he heard the singer bellow it out. And as the last few chords ended the song Ricky had to say something, anything about what just happened.

"Gina I-," Ricky softly said as he reached towards Gina's shoulders that were visibly sunken at the moment.

"Just let it go Ricky, please," Gina said lightly as she stepped up from her chair, Ricky's hand dropping solemnly, "let's just finish this up."

As he stepped away from the piercing memory he heard Nini's ringing voice.

"What's wrong Ricky," Nini asked tapping her boyfriend slightly on the arm.

He had to open his eyes now, he had to face it. 

If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'll be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve oh  
Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show

"I'm fine, I'm okay," Ricky said quickly shaking his head a little, he felt the strong need to look Gina's way, just once. 

Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each others arms  
And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

Fuck it, Ricky thought as he craned his head towards Gina's table to find something he thought he could handle.

There sat Gina staring right back at him tears awaiting to fall from the pockets of her eyes. One last blink would send droplets cascading down her cheeks. 

One word stuck to Ricky's tongue as he looked at the girl he wished he was with here tonight 

almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 hehe let me know what you think pls 🥺❤️


End file.
